


Naughty Boy

by DeadBeat666



Series: FNAF Collection [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anger Management, Crying, Cute, DA BOIS, Fighting, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I started this two years ago, I wrote this with a jammed finger, Kinda Sexual lol, M/M, Men Crying, Mike Has Issues, Slight Crack Fic Vibes, Spanking, Vincent is a bastard, Writer's Month, anger issues, not sexual, offensive language, slight age play, was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBeat666/pseuds/DeadBeat666
Summary: It wasn’t exactly a secret that Mike and Vincent didn’t get along. In fact, every other employee knew that Mike hated the purple man’s guts with a burning passion. But Vincent didn’t exactly dislike Mike, he just enjoyed pressing his buttons until he snapped. And God, did Mike snap. So he decides to punish the naughty purple man ;)(Written for the last day of writer's month)---Warning: Vincent/Purple Guy/William Afton says some fucked up shit, please don't get triggered rip





	1. Chapter 1

Mike, Scott, and Vincent were working the night shift at the pizzeria when Vincent decided to see just how far he could push Mike. Vincent smirked, hands behind his head and feet propped up on the desk as Scott checked the camera’s while sitting in the other seat. Mike was on the couch, texting god-knows-who instead of working. Not like there was much to work on anyways. 

“So, Scott, what do think about those kids we saw today?” Vincent asked, voice casual but mischief in his mind. 

“Hm?” Scott asked, looking over at the purple man, “What kids? We see like a hundred a day.”

“You know, the fat ones.” Vincent said, “Why the hell do their parents let them get like that?”

Scott shrugged, saying, “I don’t know.”

“You know what I think?” Vincent asked with a smirk, Scott opening his mouth to say ‘I don’t care’. But Mike beat him to the punch.

“You better shut up.” Mike warned, not looking up from his phone.

But Vincent went right on, saying, “I think the parents are doing it on purpose. Hell, they’re trying to make their kids unfuckable! Do you know how many candy bars it took me to coax one of those porkers into taking one  **god-damn step** ?”

Scott face-palmed, saying, “I swear if you don’t stop making pedophilic comments I’m gonna have to report you to HR.” 

Mike was already  **shaking** with anger.

“Well sorry my sexual preference is different than yours, Scotty boy.” Vincent said, “Didn’t know you were such a fucking nazi.”

Scott sighed, rubbing his temples in stress, trying to forgive Vincent for his behavior. But Mike wasn’t so forgiving. Vincent was grabbed by the front of his shirt, Mike hauling him to his feet and shoving him up against the wall. 

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” Mike yelled. 

Vincent looked nervous, gulping and laughing nervously. He put his hands up in surrender as Mike gripped the front of his shirt still. 

“H-Hey, take it easy, Mikey. Ju-Just joking.” Vincent said with a shaky smile. 

He hadn’t expected Mike to get that mad so quickly. But Mike was furious, balling his other fist like he had a licence to kill. He then pulled it back, swinging his fist towards Vincent’s face as hard as he could. Vincent barely ducked in time, pulling his hands to his face to protect himself from the blow. But Mike’s fist, taking an upward angle, smashed into the wall. (Jesus, Mike, calm down)

“Mike!” Scott said in shock, watching Vincent get up and flee the room.

Vincent then proceeded to run down the dark hall, yelling, “Mike’s gone crazy and falcon punched a hole in the wall!”

Of course that night ended with Mike getting billed for the giant hole in the wall, and court-ordered anger management. 

~~~

But that was all in the past, right? It was now a month later, and Mike seemed to be finally getting his shit together. Tonight was the first night since the incident that Vincent and Mike were working the night shift alone, just the two of them. Vincent was sitting in his chair like usual, lighting up a smoke to help calm his slight nerves. It had been very awkward between the two, and Vincent could tell that Mike was probably still pissed off at him. Mike entered the room, not even sparing the purple man a glance as he sat down on the couch like usual. Once again he was just staring at his phone, probably texting his girlfriend “Doll”. If that was even her real name. Vincent sighed, getting up and leaning on the door frame while he finished his cigarette. Usually Mike would yell at him for smoking inside, but he was silent. So Vincent stood with a hand on his hip and the other holding the cigarette to his lips. Mike just continued ignoring Vincent, only shifting lightly in his seat every so often. 

“What you look’n at? Your girl sending nudes or something?” Vincent teased with a smirk, finishing his smoke break. 

Mike rolled his eyes, saying, “Fuck off.” Sternly. (Mike stop with the nudes)

But Vincent wasn’t in the mood for letting Mike off easily, instead wanting to get a reaction out of the short tempered man. 

He walked back into the center of the small room, saying, “I bet she’s at least a C cup. Hopefully a D. If any less than those, I don’t know why you’d bother with her.”

Mike huffed, turning red in the face as he tried to ignore the bastard. 

But Vincent’s grin only widened as he leaned closer to Mike, saying “She puts out at least, right? I mean, with all that anger you’ve got, I wouldn’t be surprised if you would put her on bedrest on your anniversary.”

Mike looked up at Vincent suddenly, glaring at Vincent with such intensity that the purple guy though he’d seen the end of the world in those fierce orbs. But he only sneered at the face of death as Mike tried to control his anger. He had been doing so well, if he went a bit longer without an incident he could be out of anger management early. 

“Why?” Mike asked, “Why do you insist on always being the bad guy?” With a hint of saddened surrender in his voice.

But Vincent only teased, his cheek brushing up against Mike’s as he whispered, “If I’m such a naughty boy, why don’t you just spank me?” Into his ear.

Blood was pumping through Mike’s body wildly, crashing through his veins and burning up his last ounce of resistance. It was as if something in Mike had snapped, and he was no longer in control of his own movements. He roughly grabbed Vincent by the wrist, tugging him to the side. The taller man, in a state of shock, lost his balance and landed across Mike’s lap with a small grunt. Vincent panted, looking to see that Mike was still gripping his wrist tightly. He went to pry it off, only for Mike to curse at him and enclose the other wrist in the same strengthened hold. 

But Vincent was stronger than Mike! All he had to do was wiggle out of this death grip! He just needed to get off of the man and then he cou-

Vincent’s eyes then widened in surprise as he felt a sharp pain suddenly blooming on his ass.

“Wait, did you just fucking spank me!?!?” Vincent yelled, face turning bright red as he tugged against Mike’s grip on his wrists.

But Mike didn’t let go (or even answer) and instead repeated the act, bringing his hand down even harder. Vincent gasped at the pain, feeling both shame and anger towards Mike. But Mike kept punishing him, each swat getting sharper and more painful. Vincent was panting, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to push through the pain. Every attempt at trying to break free only resulted in a harder hit. A pain-filled moan slipped through his lips, making him feel even weaker. Vincent looked over his shoulder, opening his mouth to plead.

“Pl-Please stop. I’ll leave you alone!” He begged. 

But there was only wrath in Mike’s eyes, glaring at Vincent as he said, “I gave you your chance.”

Vincent decided that he probably deserved this, thinking that if he surrendered then soon it would be over. But his bottom was starting to burn, each swat only fueling the flame of agony. He wasn’t used to feeling pain like this, and was still trying to comprehend that this was really happening. Just when Vincent felt that he was going to break and cry, the abuse stopped. So suddenly it almost sent the purple man into shock. He then let out a sigh of relief, hanging his head and catching his breath. But the calmness only lasted for a moment, Vincent feeling a tugging on the back of his pants. Vincent let out a (rather manly) yelp before tugging against Mike’s grip once more (just kidding, Vincent’s yelp reminded Mike of a startled puppy). Mike growled, Vincent writhing and struggling in his lap. His hand was honestly hurting from gripping Vincent’s wrists so hard. But even though his hold was loosening, he was only becoming more angry at the purple bastard.

“Stay fucking still!” He yelled, huffing in annoyance as Vincent struggled. 

But Vincent jerked hard against Mike’s slipping grip, breaking free. He fell off of Mike’s lap, landing on the tiled floor with a grunt. 

“What the hell is your problem?!” Vincent yelled, feeling a mixture of anger and fear. 

“I’m sick of you always being a complete bastard towards me!” Mike said, standing up and towering over the purple man. 

Vincent, too prideful, knew he should apologize and ask/be) for forgiveness, but held his tongue. Mike didn’t deserve an apology! God, Mike was just as bad as him! (Vincent, you’re delusional). Vincent tried to get up, wincing at the pain he felt on his ass as he sat on the hard floor. Mike grabbed Vincent by the arm, jerking him forward, forcing him to stand before him. Even though Vincent was taller, he seemed submissive and weak compared to Mike now. 

“You asked for a spanking, Vincent, so you got one.” Mike said sternly, “And you’ll get them from now on, everytime you act like a little brat.”

Vincent was shocked, face red at the insult and thought of being spanked again. But he wasn’t about to argue, meekly nodding as Mike finally let him go. Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair as he slowly retreated back to the couch. Vincent stood there for a moment, in a daze before making his way to his swivel seat. He winced and flinched lightly at the burning sensation as he sat down, unable to miss Mike’s satisfied smirk.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil something as an official ending, all's well that ends well :3 <3

A week had passed since Mike and Vincent’s incident, them surprisingly growing closer in that time. Scott was very pleased, smiling proudly at his co-workers as they joked and laughed in the break room. Vincent was sitting next to the small precious Jeremy, who unfortunately resembled a child. Of course the purple menace had an arm around Jeremy, trying to slip not-so-casual innuendos his way. Jeremy had a blush on his face, shying away uncomfortably.

“Vince, knock it off.” Mike warned, nudging him lightly.

Vincent waved a dismissive hand, continuing his harassment. Mike huffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing Vincent by the arm. He gave him a stern look, Vincent visibly paling as he hesitantly got up. He seemed shaken up suddenly, He hadn’t been spanked since that night, and he hoped this wouldn’t be round two. Mike led Vincent to the security room, closing the doors.

“That’s it, hands on the desk.” Mike said.

Vincent said “I-I was just joking around, Mike!”

Mike shook his head, “Jeremy is barely fucking legal and looks like he’s a kid! He was obviously uncomfortable and I warned you! Put your hands on the desk. Now.”

Vincent lowered his gaze to the ground, not able to muster up the will to obey. Mike took a deep breath, sighing lightly.

“Or would you rather go over my lap?” Mike asked with a curiously gentle tone.

Vincent mumbled, “Y-Your lap…” 

It would be more comfortable and familiar. Mike nodded, sitting on the couch and patting his lap lightly. Vincent hesitantly obeyed, lying across Mike’s lap and closing his eyes tightly. The swats were swift, not at wrathful as the first time. Mike suddenly heard a sniffle, halting his hand as he realized that Vincent was crying. The purple man hadn’t officially cried the first time, and Mike had been much harsher then. Mike realized that Vincent felt shame in his actions towards Jeremey, softening as the thought came to him. The last few had a gentle edge to them, Vincent clinging to Mike’s leg as he sobbed. He felt so dirty and perverted for needing to be punished for how he treated a coworker. Mike felt pity, helping Vincent sit beside him.

“Now I want you to apologize to Jeremy, ok? Take a minute to calm down, it’s alright.” Mike said, surprisingly gentle.

Vincent nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes as he collected himself. It honestly felt good to cry, let out some of the pent up sadness and anger inside. After a few minutes, Vincent stood, heading out of the office. Mike got up as well, following close behind. He smiled lightly, hands in his pockets as he watched Vincent humble himself as he approached Jeremy, offering a sincere apology. Jeremy's look of positive surprise was enough for Vincent to relax, glancing back at Mike with a soft smile and a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol thank you for reading! Did you know I started this two years ago? XD


End file.
